LOVES A PAIN IN THE ASS
by Akie-kit666
Summary: KAGOME RETURNS TO THE FUDEL ERA TO FIND A SHOCKING SURPRISE.READ TO FIND OUT WHAT.THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO BE NICE.
1. Chapter 1

LOVES A PAIN IN THE ASS

_This is my first story so be nice this chapter is going to be sorta short so if you don't like it I can rewrite it. Well here I go deep breath._

Chapter 1

Kagome threw her backpack out of the well and finish pulling her self out. 'I wish that Inuyasha was here I really could use his help with my backpack.' Kagome thought as she started walking to Keade's (how do you spell) village 'Wait a minute; I should be happy he isn't here to yell at me for being a day late. If he was here he would just yell at me for going home to try and salvage what was left of my life.'

Kagome stopped in front of the God tree and remembered the first day they met. 'I wish Inuyasha would finally make up his mind about Kikyo and me. He doesn't even notice that I am there any more he just daydreams about Kikyo. He doesn't know how much I love him and want to be with him.' Kagome thought while staring at the God tree. 'I better get to the village before it gets dark' Kagome said to herself, realizing that it was starting to get dark.

When Kagome reached the village she dropped to her knees and started to cry. "The… village, it's been… destroyed!" she said crying.

_So do you like? Please review. _


	2. Chapter 2

_I so glad that you guys liked my story. Well here goes chapter 2._

Chapter 2

Kagome sat there just staring at the wrecked village with tears streaming down her face. " Shippo. Sango. Miroku. They're all dead. "Kagome said to her self. "Wait a minute Inuyasha could still be alive. And if he is I bet he made sure everyone was okay and safe. "Kagome said. Kagome pulled herself up and off the ground then hurriedly started her frantic search for her friends, or her friends' bodies.

When Kagome reached Keade's hut she fell to her knees, frantically shifting through the rubble. Kagome looked up from her work when she felt someone watching her. " Hehehe. Do not fear for your friends, they were not here it witness the slaughtering of the village." Kagome stood up and slowly turned around in order to face the evil statistic bastard named Naraku! " I had hoped that you did not destroy this village. I had hoped wrong."

Naraku looked Kagome up and down "You are that stupid mutt Inuyasha's wench aren't you." Kagome gulped. "You would be an excellent mate for you have the power to see the jewel shards." Naraku said in deep thought. Kagome took a step back. 'He wants to mate me! Oh Kami help me!' Naraku look at Kagome and said. "It is decided I will mate you and make you mine." With that Naraku lunged at Kagome. Kagome turned towards Inuyasha's forest and ran as fast as her legs would carry her. "If I reach the well I can go back home and wait for Inuyasha to come and get me. But what if Naraku can come through the well and get me.' Kagome was thrown from her thoughts (literally) when she tripped over one of the protruding roots of the God tree. Kagome looked at her ankle "oh no, I think I twisted it.' Kagome thought, and started to pull herself along the ground. But5 in the time it took her to move 1 foot; Naraku closed the small gap that was between them.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note 

Dear readers, I have decided to not write anymore of this fan fiction I am so sorry for this but I lost all my notes and the next **_FOUR _**chapters each time I rewrote them I'm so so so so sorry for this but I HATE my computer so much that I actually made it crash my dad got it up just enough for me to post this final message to you I am thinking of writing another story when my comp is fully up and running but I will not continue this story if any one wants to rewrite this story and continue it I will allow you to do it just inform me of it so I can read and review it to see if it is anything like I was going to make thank you all for reviewing and I'm sorry for everything but before I go I would like to mention and acknowledge each one of my reviewers and their stories, if they have on;

CuteCritersGang: you were great readers and I hope you do great jobs on all three of your stories; Lost in Furuba COMPLETE! When five girls get lost in the land of Fruits Basket due to a faulty time traveling watch, what kind of chaos will ensue from the messes that they can create? Contains swearing; Lost in the Real World Guess who's back and causing a whole lot of trouble? When the girl's new invention backfires, what will they do with some very REAL Furuba characters? CONTAINS SWEARING; Truth or Dare: Furuba Style! One by one, the Furuba characters are forced to play a twisted rendition of Truth or Dare ... but with kidnapped audiences and insane hosts, things may get a little crazy. I hope some of you people read their stories.

InuYasha-sano: sorry for the disappointment AND **_NO_** KILLING THE INUYASHA PLUSHIE!

Liza: sorry Shadow: thanks for the encouragement but sorry theres no more Inuyasha10: sorry no chapter 2 Raven: sorry guess you cant find out whats next 

Dark Angel Hollie: you had a great idea but I'm sorry for not continuing my story but you can continue it for me )

Shinjutsu no Uta: thanks for reviewing

Wolfking: thanks for the review

NeonAlchemist: sorry the rest is now a mystery and thanks again for reading my story

KageFaiaKoori Doragon: thanks for the advice

423-93: thanks so much for reviewing

GreenEyedGrimKitty: I REALLY disliked your review I thought it was very rude even though I asked for your help you did not have to flame me and you are also one of the reasons I am quitting this story I hope your happy

Wolf Goddess of the night and moon and the Silver Dark Crystal

Sorceress: thanks for the review

Aria-wolfstar: sorry there is no next time

HatsuandNaru-chan: thanks and sorry it was not long enough

Hanyou master: thanks for your support

Shadowcat1028: glad ya liked it

Well that is everyone thank you all sooooooo much you were all great readers and were very patient with me again I'm so sorry for this I hope you all will forgive me (if you don't I understand).

Farewell and goodbye all my faithful readers,

Love4seeshomaru

P.S. I again am sososososososososo sorry


End file.
